Sex
by sully vann
Summary: Haley and Nathan talk about sex and their relationship.


Sex  
  
PG-13 (Just to be safe)  
  
Nathan/Haley  
  
Part One/Part One  
  
Note: This is my first OTH fic. Please review, lemme know if it's good or bad or if it's totally unbelievable! Also, thanks to SpikesLilAngel and KatInTheHat from the Forum 4 Fans board for supplying inspiration and dialogue.  
  
Summary: Haley and Nathan talk about sex and their relationship.  
  
***  
  
"Can I stay with you for tonight?" Nathan asked in a voice Haley had never heard before. Nathan sounded so vulnerable, like a little kid who lost his mom at the playground. Haley knew that she had to be there for him.  
  
"Nathan---" Haley said as she shut her door and turned to face him, sitting on her bed. "The reason I didn't want to sleep with you before wasn't because I don't have feelings for you, or because I didn't want to. It's just---"  
  
"Haley, we don't have to go into this right now. I know you don't want to have sex. I didn't ask to spend the night so I could sleep with you. I just want to BE with you." Natahn said, flopping backwards onto her bed.  
  
"Remember when you told me that you weren't very good at this dating thing?"  
  
"Yeah, and then I made a total ass out of myself." Nathan smirked.  
  
"I've never really done the dating thing either. I don't know what I can do to comfort you---" Haley said, laying down in the opposite direction of Nathan, resting her head on his thigh. "I want to---well, I want to be with you as in---"  
  
"Haley, you're the English master. Let's use sentences, ok?" Nathan teased.  
  
"It's just that I'm a---" Haley shifted so she could look Nathan in the eyes. He raised his eyebrows in wonder. "A VIRGIN! I'm a virgin!" Haley said, rolling off the bed and sitting in the chair in front of her computer, facing away from Nathan.  
  
"I understand, Haley." Nathan replied.  
  
"I feel like a moron. You came here looking for salvation and I just go off about sex!"  
  
"It's ok. Sex is a big thing, and I don't want to rush you. And I definitely don't want you to think that's what I want tonight."  
  
"I feel like I can't even look at you!" Haley said as Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.  
  
"Why not, Haley? If I can walk from the hospital to your house, I would think that talking to someone is a piece of cake."  
  
"Because I'm little inexperienced Haley and you're Mr. Sex God Nathan."  
  
"Sex god, huh?" Nathan smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Haley said, spinning around to hit him lightly. "This isn't funny!"  
  
"I disagree. You think I'm a sex god."  
  
"You've had sex plenty of times. I don't know what I can do to comfort you. I've never had a boyfriend and you've never had a relationship that didn't become sexual."  
  
"It was only one girl, Haley. I'm not a man-whore." Nathan replied.  
  
"I know!" Haley said as she stood up and flopped back on her bed. "I am a complete moron!"  
  
"Haley, you know what?" Nathan said as he flopped down, his legs on top of hers.  
  
"Hhmm?" Haley replied.  
  
"No matter how many people I've slept with, there's only one person I want to be with anymore."  
  
"Who's that?" Haley replied coyly.  
  
"You." Nathan said, positing himself so he could kiss Haley.  
  
"Nice choice." Haley said as Nathan pulled away.  
  
"And maybe Britney Spears." Nathan added.  
  
"Shut UP!" Haley replied, hitting Nathan with a pillow. "You must be tired." Haley said as if it had just hit her.  
  
"You make my heart race, remember? How could I be tired when I'm so close to you I feel like my heart might burst out of my chest?" Nathan said, drawing Haley close to him.  
  
"Let's sleep. You can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Bigshot, scoring my touchdowns' tomorrow."  
  
"I don't even play foot---!" Nathan replied, cut off by Haley's lips on his.  
  
The couple broke away and Haley picked up her quilt and slid under it, as did Nathan.  
  
"Can I hold you?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Whatever you need." Haley said, smiling as Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Almost simultaneously, the couple drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
